


William T. Spears’ After Party

by etc_crack



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grell and Undertaker have fun, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other, Poor Will, Sexy Times, Threesome, Will is confused and knows nothing, William T. Spears is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the party after London fire and poor Will has mixed feelings when Grell gets comfy with Undertaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) This was written as a birthday gift to my best friend because she wanted Will flustered and fanboying over Undertaker AND we couldn't agree on a ship. Sooo the logical conclusion: write a threesome!  
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> If you wanna talk, I also have a tumblr. My username is [fortheteam-karasuno](http://fortheteam-karasuno.tumblr.com/) or you can also find me in my [William RP Blog](http://professionalspears.tumblr.com/)

_How?! How does she do that?_

William tightly grabbed the glass in his hand, causing amber liquid to slosh around.

A few paces across Grell laughed sweetly, her hands casually spreading over Undertaker’s shoulders and her eyes shining with joy.

William’s brow twitched. _Honestly, it is annoying_ , he decided as his eyes tracked Grell’s graceful touch and the happy lines around Undertaker’s mouth. How she even made him _laugh!_

Turning his eyes away, William gritted his teeth and took a sip from his drink. In the crowded pub, it should have been impossible for him to hear Undertaker’s delighted chuckles but it still felt like they reached his ears, annoying him further and causing his heart to beat irregularly.

 _Of course they have a right to relax_ , he tried to reason. The London fire was over and they were off the clock. Even Ronald was dancing on a table…which was arguably not a very good example. Still, they had a right to have…fun…

William grimaced unconsciously. But… _Why of all people_ Undertaker would be entertained by _Grell?!_

Undertaker was a legend! He deserved respect, admiration, he deserved someone who would know his worth And yet…

Huffing in frustration William once again turned towards them. As he watched, Grell leaned forward, her head obscuring Undertaker’s face and her hand…settling on his thigh!

For a brief second rage spiked through his blood. _How dare she?! Why would he even?!!_

With deliberate force William exhaled. Then, trying to conceal his turmoil, he took another sip from his drink. When he looked up Undertaker was nodding as Grell continued to talk, their legs pressed firmly together.

It didn’t make any sense. Why would Undertaker interact with Grell but not him?!

It was easy to understand why Grell wanted to interact with Undertaker, flirting so shamelessly and touching him everywhere or how she was actually comfortable about the whole thing. After all, she practically wore everything on her sleeve, and well…

Undertaker was hot and…powerful and…definitely _hot_ …

William gulped down half of his drink.

What didn’t make sense was how Grell got Undertaker’s attention or even talked to him?! Every time William tried to interact with him, Undertaker would either ask something weird about sticks or give William impassive looks. And now… Grell kept talking, her hand still on his thigh, her smile mirroring Undertaker’s.

A frown spread over William’s face. Moving towards the bar, he drank down the rest of his glass.

 _Honestly…_ this was ridiculous. So, Undertaker actually preferred clingy, unstable, fierce, beautiful Grell to…

Motioning for another drink, William scowled. And since seeing Undertaker, Grell hadn’t even tried to grab William’s ass. _Not that he wanted her to!_ It was just…disconcerting…

Bartender poured him another and William grabbed the glass like it was his lifeline. Nervously adjusting his glasses William stopped himself before he could glance at the pair. He didn’t need to see their smiling faces, breaths mingling and eyes connecting…

_Honestly…_

Submerged in his ~~misery~~ thoughts, he didn’t realize someone getting close. So when a warm body suddenly draped on his back, he reflexively tensed up.

“Oooh, William!” a familiar voice sighed to his left ear. A combination of alcohol, flowers and blood filled his senses.

Grell…

Straightening his body, William pushed her back slightly. “You’re drunk” he stated, regarding her with the corner of his eye.

Further invading his personal space, Grell spread her hands across William’s body. “Of course not,” she said, pouting. “What kind of a lady would I be?!”

_A lady who gropes other men’s thighs!_

Frowning William shook the thought away but he didn’t do anything to push Grell. Instead he grabbed his glass tighter. “Sutcliff” he murmured, “why are you here? Shouldn’t you be entertaining Undertaker?”

The moment he said those petty words, William cringed mentally. Thankfully, Grell only sighed and squeezed William’s body.

“Aaaah!” she moaned, her voice ending on a high note. “Isn’t he just lovely?!”

_Yes, he is…_

“So handsome, and powerful!”

William’s brow twitched again. _Of course…_

“We had the most…Wait…” Upon hearing Grell’s suspicious tone, William’s eyes widened in panic.

“Were you watching us, William?” she asked, turning his body away from the counter and looking straight at him.

William pushed his lips into a thin line. “No…” he muttered.

Behind the lenses Grell’s eyes narrowed. “You _were!_ ” she concluded, clearly amused. “So, that was what you were doing!” Then tilting her head, she caressed a line up from William’s abdomen to his chest. “Why didn’t you sit with us?”

William forced himself to stay still. “I need to supervise others,” he lied, his tone clipped but neutral.

“ _Honey_ ,” Grell moaned, leaning towards him and eliminating the scarce space between them. “You need to have some fun” she breathed at his lips.

Squeezing his hands into fists, William suppressed the tremor trying to run down his spine. “We don’t agree on what is fun.” He forced out, firmly _not_ looking at her red lips.

Grell rolled her eyes but squeezed his arm tightly. “Let me show you” she announced, manhandling his body to block bartender’s view and stealing a bottle of wine behind the counter. William’s eyes narrowed but before he could say something or even get out of her grip, she was already pulling him towards the table.

 _Oh, no!_ Sitting with Grell and Undertaker…that would be too much. It was already unbearable from a distance but sitting at the same table, just inches away when Grell flirted like an unstoppable love machine that could literally cut you to pieces and Undertaker laughed at her every word…

William had to resist. Yes, Grell was physically strong, most definitely stronger than him, but if he tried hard enough he could get out of her grip. Getting himself ready, William tensed up, straightening his spine and putting a stern expression on his face. At the next step, he forcefully stopped his legs, causing Grell’s stride to end abruptly.

“Will!” she said in confusion, her ~~beautiful~~ eyes focusing on his.

He squeezed his glass but didn’t try to free his arm from her grip. “I would rather not” he replied, trying to be polite.

A frown settled on Grell’s face, her grip getting tighter. “Why not?” she asked, stubborn as always.

William was just about to lie through his teeth when Grell pushed her body against his, her eyes intent on his face. “And if you say you have to work or _supervise_ , I’ll hit you and drag your body!”

William closed his mouth with a scowl. For a second he thought about informing Grell how hitting and dragging his body would be unladylike but decided against it, as it would only piss off Grell more. Keeping his expression neutral, William stayed motionless against Grell’s pressing body. “It’s unnecessary,” he started, trying not to shiver at the lack of space between them.

_Undertaker would not look at me when you are here…you wouldn’t either…_

Scowling, William carefully pushed those feelings down. “and it won’t be pleasant”

Once again confusion settled on Grell’s face. “What are you talking about?” she sighed against him, her face flushed and her lips pushing forward in a pout.

Tearing his eyes away William focused on other shinigamis, chatting and drinking. _It must be the drinks_ , he decided. There was no other explanation to why his heart would feel so torn, beating furiously and fluttering in sadness. No other explanation to why he would feel rage and frustration every time he witnessed Grell and Undertaker getting close and certainly no other reason to why he was actually thinking saying all these to Grell.

“Will?”

Upon hearing the soft questioning tone William turned back. “I think he doesn’t like me much” he confessed, his thoughts blurring with reality.

Grell’s grip moved along his arms, settling on his hands. “Who?” she asked softly, her gaze never leaving his face.

William looked at their entwined hands. Grell always violated his personal space, grabbing, and squeezing, draping across William, holding on tightly and rubbing her body against his… But most of the time she did those things to anyone she deemed handsome. Nothing special…

And now she was mesmerized by _him._

Not that William disagreed with Grell. Undertaker was incredible and if William could actually talk to him…

Adjusting his glasses, he sighed. With only a few inches between them, he could clearly hear Grell’s sharp inhale, as if it was unheard of him to sigh. Ignoring her, he freed his hands from her grip and looked up, regarding Grell calmly. “Undertaker. I think he doesn’t enjoy my company” he stated, putting some distance between them. “So,” he added sharply. “I would rather not.”

For a brief moment Grell looked lost, surprised at the sudden confession. Then slowly a fierce determination settled on her face, making William grimace.

Oh, _no!_

He was just about to open his mouth and cut her enthusiasm in half, when she once again invaded his personal space, squeezing his arms and rubbing her hands across his sides. “Ooohh William!” she cooed, fluttering her eyelashes. “Nonsense!”

His brow twitching, William took his frustration out of his glass. “Sutcliff…” he warned, his voice strained.

Grell, of course, didn’t listen to him. “I’m sure you’re mistaken,” she continued, leaning forward and throwing her arms around his neck. “I’m sure you guys just need some quality time”

Heat spread across William’s chest as he thought about Undertaker, sitting close to him, his eyes shining, his hands touching his… Suddenly, the image of Grell caressing Undertaker’s thigh surfaced in his mind. Quality time, huh?! Like how Grell spent with Undertaker?!

Jealousy tugged at his navel as William frowned in annoyance. “Sutcliff,” he repeated sternly, fixing his gaze to her eyes.

In response, Grell looked delighted. “Ahhh William” she whimpered. “Don’t look at me so coldly!!”

Refraining from rolling his eyes, he adjusted his glasses. Reclining his shoulders back he was getting ready to extract himself from Grell’s embrace, when she moved her hands to his back, pulling him further against her and lining up her lips against his left ear.

“No worries, my dear William” she breathed. “I’ll help”

William’s eyes widened in shock and when he could see her face again, she was smiling.

All teeth, razor sharp and red on her lips.

A shiver ran down William’s spine.

_No! Fuck no!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally gets a chance to chat with Undertaker...he is still confused. Grell helps...sort of.

Once again William found himself being dragged across the pub.

No! He had to stop Grell. It was going to be a disaster!

This time absolutely determined to get out of this mess, William squeezed Grell’s hand, ready to pull and stop her. In the next second, all of his plans were lost.

The moment he looked up, seeking Grell’s eyes, he was caught in _his_ gaze. Undertaker was reclined against the chair, his fringe pulled aside by long, elegant fingers, and a slightly off looking smile decorating his lips. And his eyes, _those eyes_ …were bearing into William’s.

Shocked by the intensity, William’s breath got stuck at his throat, his heart skipping a few beats and heat spreading across his body. In just a second all of his resolve was drained, leaving him completely at Grell’s mercy. As a pleasant but horrifying shiver passed through his muscles William gulped involuntarily.

At the table Undertaker tilted his head, breaking their gaze and turning his eyes to Grell. A wider smile spread across his lips, causing the skin around his eyes to crinkle.

Annoyance spiked in William. _Don’t_ , he wanted to say. _Don’t look at her like that!_ Pushing his lips together, William forced himself to stay impassive.

“Uh, Grell!” Undertaker greeted, showing his teeth. “Did you get it?”

They were already on a first name basis?! William scowled in frustration.

Beside him, Grell put down the wine in front of Undertaker then pushed William on a chair across him. “Of course, darling!” she said sweetly, nearly sprawling across Undertaker’s lap.

William could feel his brow twitching again. He had been right. This was torture...

Then Grell turned to William, her hand once again settling on Undertaker’s thigh. “William helped,” she supplied.

Refusing to glare at Grell’s hand, William looked up. What was she talking about?...

He was just about to ask that, when Grell’s leg pushed against his under the table, resulting in a tug just below his stomach. William continued to frown.

“Ooohh” Undertaker hummed, turning his gaze to William. His eyes were once again obscured by his hair. “Did he now?” he asked pleasantly.

This time William scowled in confusion. What were they talking about? Was this Grell’s way of helping him? It didn’t make any sense…

“I don’t,” he started.

“Yes,” Grell cut his word, this time throwing a kick beneath the table.

Annoyed at Grell but not ready to give up his chance at having a decent conversation with Undertaker, William took a big sip from his glass. “Yes, sir,” he repeated, his tone almost turning it into a question.

For a second a tense silence filled the air, then Undertaker giggled, his body shaking and his hands spreading over the table.

Confused by his behavior and distracted by those long fingers, William tried to keep a neutral expression. _What was going on?!_

Across the table Grell was also smiling. _Maybe they are both drunk_ , William thought, taking another sip from his drink. Only… Undertaker has always been… eccentric.

Slowly Undertaker’s giggles died down. Leaning back he took his glass from the table. “Aaahh..” he sighed. “such a stick…”

William’s heart constricted with sadness. There it was again…

Watching their interaction, Grell tilted her head, her hair falling gracefully on Undertaker’s shoulder and her eyes intent on William.

Nervous and feeling vulnerable, William clenched his jaw and averted his gaze. He knew this had been a bad idea. The worst idea, even! It was clear that Undertaker didn’t enjoy his company and with Grell trying to help…it was only going to get worse… _I should finish my drink and leave_ , he decided. _That way I won’t be rude and I can still get out of this mess_

Across him Undertaker was whispering something to Grell, his lips close to her cheek and her hands still on his thigh.

Throwing back his glass, William took a big gulp, the liquid burning his throat and nearly causing him to choke. Refusing to look at the over familiar interaction between Grell and Undertaker, he surveyed the pub. Ronald was now slow dancing with…a chair. _Splendid…_

“William, won’t you tell that story?!”

Startled by the sudden question William turned towards Grell.

“Which story?” he hummed, his belly getting warmer with each second. On hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have drunk that fast…honestly…

A flash of red helped him focus his attention. Grell was leaning on the table, her eyes alight with joy. “That one time when I needed make-up supplies!” she said.

William couldn’t help his frown. To his alcohol clouded mind that didn’t make any sense.

Grell huffed and leaned against Undertaker’s chest for comfort. “You had to take over James’ shift as well?” she prompted.

Oh! That one! Remembering the incident William adjusted his glasses. “Yes” he murmured. “I had to work overtime for 3 days”

Across the table Undertaker coughed awkwardly, causing William’s heart to constrict.

Keeping a neutral expression, he pushed through. “James and half of his team got caught up with demons,” he started. “I needed all hands to cover James’…let’s say… mishap. Naturally Sutcliff refused to answer her summoning.”

“A lady never-“

“-gets out without being ready” William completed Grell’s customary line. “I know, Sutcliff.” He added drily.

“It’s true!” Grell exclaimed with a pout. “You should never rush a lady, William!”

Sipping his drink William glanced at Undertaker. He looked mildly interested but it was nearly impossible to understand what he was really feeling with his hair covering his face.

“Short staffed as we were, I had to get Sutcliff,” he continued. “But she refused to get out because…she didn’t have lipstick?”

“No!” Grell objected suddenly. “I didn’t have the _right_ lipstick!”

William refrained from rolling his eyes. Instead he adjusted his glasses. “I got you the lipstick.”

“It wasn’t the right shade!”

“Why does it _matter_?”

Grell gasped as if offended and Undertaker nearly drank half of his glass. Her lips lightly touching Undertaker’s jaw, Grell muttered something like “He’s always like this, you understand what the right shade can do, don’t you darling?”

A frown tugged William’s lips down as frustration and sadness filled his heart. So he didn’t understand or even care about make-up… Was that necessary to love someone?...

_Love?...What?..._

Confused and feeling vulnerable William adjusted his glasses, then taking another sip from his drink he pushed those thoughts away. They weren’t helping at all…If he wanted to impress Undertaker, keeping up with the conversation seemed like the only way. Now, his plans of leaving the pub forgotten William settled in his chair. He would talk to Undertaker! He would earn his respect!

And he tried… He did!

Whenever William got the chance he participated, even though the conversation didn’t seem to go by any logic. Inexplicably Undertaker would change the subject, giggling about something and then talking cryptically. After mere seconds he would change the subject again without any logical reason. Undertaker was a legend, a powerful shinigami and seriously hot…but after 20 minutes the whole ordeal was starting to give William a headache.

Then there were the awkward silences whenever William contributed to the conversation. Undertaker would either laugh weirdly (well weirder than usual) or completely get silent, making it even more frustrating for William. At those moments a frown tugged down Grell’s lips, her posture tense and her eyes nervous.

William tried to ignore her gaze, taking frequent sips from his drink. Now at regular intervals his brain supplied how horrible this idea had been. Silently William agreed with every dark thought swirling in his head. Watching the two of them, together, enjoying each other and conversing like old friends, so familiar…so affectionate…

He tried to avert his eyes. Grell and Undertaker were shining before his eyes, blinding, beautiful and in synch. Each time Grell leaned towards Undertaker, sighing against his lips, William’s heart churned. Each time Undertaker caressed the top of Grell’s hand, his elegant fingers, so gentle, so soft, jealousy burned his stomach. When they laughed or smiled at a joke that William couldn’t catch, sadness lingered in his mind, tainting everything.

Not that all was going well for Grell. Across the table William couldn’t help but be aware of her dilemma. As the conversation continued with awkwardness at William’s part, Grell had started to look more torn, nervous, her shine dimming with worry. Sometimes she even glanced at Undertaker, trying to understand his thoughts.

Taking another sip from his drink, William covered his sigh. At this point there wasn’t much left in his glass, much like his hopes, just one more sip and he would go. _No need to postpone the inevitable_ , he thought bitterly then without waiting he drank the rest in one move and left the glass on the table.

Straightening up and pushing himself away, he regarded the pair.

“Sir,” he acknowledged Undertaker. “Sutcliff”

When they turned to watch him William got to his feet, the world only spinning for a brief moment. “I must be going.” He said, determined to end his embarrassment here.

It was clear that they wouldn’t…want him…

“Oh, no! William!” Grell exclaimed, getting to her feet at once. “It’s too early!”

Undertaker didn’t make a move to stop William but that was to be expected.

“Sutcliff” William said, trying to keep himself from slurring. “I-“

Grell suddenly moved towards him, trapping his arm in her vice hold and gluing herself to his side. “Let’s find you something better than-“ she gestured towards William’s now empty glass.

William opened his mouth to protest but found himself being dragged across the pub. Again…

After a few seconds the world had stopped spinning but with Grell pulling him in such a hurry William had to close his eyes. He just wanted this to end. There had been a time when he wanted to have them- He wanted-

Suddenly William was shoved into room. Shaken by the abrupt movement William blinked a few times. As the world became easier to comprehend, he slowly took in his surroundings. Large mirrors where aligned at one wall, faucets just beneath them and a vast archway leading towards closed doors. A restroom…

Why, he just wanted to go home and leave these…unrealistic desires behind. He turned towards the door, aiming to get out but suddenly Grell was there.

“You were right!” she exclaimed, her body positioned between William and the door.

William stopped his sigh and giving up on escaping he ignored Grell to move towards the mirror. His reflection looked tired. There was a high flush across his cheeks; his suit wrinkled at the edges and his hair messier than usual.

“It’s enough Sutcliff…” he responded, pushing his body and trying to straighten his shoulders. “I’m leaving” Moving his hands across his suit, William fixed the wrinkles. Honestly…What was he thinking?...

Something red moved across his field of vision, in a second colliding with his body and making a space for itself.

“Oooohhh William!!” Grell whimpered. “Don’t be sad, darling”

“I’m not-“

Grell burrowed her face into his chest, causing his suit to wrinkle more. William pursed his lips in annoyance.

“Sutc-“

“He doesn’t hate you, I’m sure!” she continued, inclining his head back and brushing her lips across William’s neck. “He has a different way of interacting with others”

A different way, right… which seemed to be fine when it came to Grell.

As jealousy clouded his mind once more, William’s hand itched to smack Grell away but he refrained himself. That would only turn her on. “Sutcliff,” he repeated instead. “I’m leaving.”

Upon hearing that, Grell only grabbed him tighter. “No!” she said, fixing her gaze directly at William. “I’m going to ask him.”

Panic rose in William’s chest. “No, don’t!” he said, his voice higher than usual.

Grell tilted her head and regarded him warmly. “You don’t need to worry, William.” She stated, caressing her hands across his chest and then up his neck, finally reaching his cheek.  “I promised I would help, didn’t I?”

Sadness filled William’s chest. He didn’t want Grell to help, he didn’t want her so close to Undertaker, he didn’t want Undertaker that close to Grell either… even when they looked so good, beautiful and radiant together…when he was left out…

Pushing those feelings down, William opened his mouth to protest, to insist that he didn’t need Grell (especially her) to play matchmaker, when soft lips touched his. Taken off guard, William blinked a few times, his hands instinctively moving to push Grell away. But before he could react, Grell had already eliminated the distance, lining their bodies and pressing her lips firmly against his while her hands caressed the soft hairs at his nape.

Shocked and shivering, William stood motionless, heat quickly spreading across his body and insistent pressure tugging between his legs. Grell…she…was kissing him…

Unfazed by William’s tense form, Grell further pushed her body, trapping William against the wall and giving a breathy moan as she licked inside his mouth.

Arousal spiked in William. As the shock wore off, a sudden possessiveness surfaced in his mind, sending shivers down his spine and causing him to grab Grell by her neck, roughly kissing her. In his tight hold Grell whimpered, grabbing William’s hair and nearly climbing his body in her enthusiasm. Pulling her further in his arms, William let his hands roam, driving a strained moan out of Grell.

“William!” she whined, her nails scratching his neck and her hips rubbing against him. The next second, Grell deepened the kiss, her rhythm almost turning brutal and one of her hands traveling downwards to grab William’s ass.

William only had one second to frown as annoyance (but also relief) rose in him. Then Grell’s hands were back at his cheeks, their rhythm slowing down, turning messy with open mouthed kisses and small gasps and whimpers filling the space between them.

Giving one last kiss, Grell stepped back, now a beautiful flush coloring her cheeks, her hair messy and lips redder than usual.

Shivering William watched her, as shock once again caused his heart to flutter. They had kissed…they..it was..

Gently Grell caressed her hand across William’s cheek, touching at the corner of his mouth. “I’ll talk to him,” she said breathless and soft. “Wait for me, William.”

Then she was out of the door, a blur of red flashing before his eyes and only her scent lingering in the air.

Trembling in disbelief and arousal William let his head thud against the wall.

What was _that_?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William panics (a little) and Grell works her magic

For the next few minutes William leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm his fluttering heart. Grell had definitely kissed him! She..her lips had been so soft…

Unconsciously William touched his mouth, fingers trailing across his lips, and memories of that kiss warming his heart and body.

And Grell was going to talk to Undertaker.

William moved abruptly, his body suddenly very cold. _No!_ What was she thinking?!

Moving towards one of the sinks William opened one of the faucets and washed his face in a hurry.

He had to stop her! Better yet… William closed the faucets slowly.  He could just go…

Finding something to dry his face, he scowled at his reflection. Yes, he could leave like he first intended, before Grell had dragged him into a restroom and proceeded to snog him…

A pleasant shudder passed through William’s body. That had been… incredible. Exciting and satisfying… And now he wanted.. He still wanted Grell’s lips against his, her hands caressing so gently, her body snug against him, their kisses turning desperate… And he still wanted Undertaker. He wanted that same intimacy, breathless moans, fumbling hands, and lingering kisses. And maybe he even wanted more…

Hesitating, William once again glanced at his reflection. His hair looked even messier, thanks to Grell’s efforts, his lips were still a touch red, his tie askew and his suit rambled. He looked…like Grell had fucked him, up against a wall.

Inhaling a shaky breath, he straightened his suit and tie then wetting his hands he groomed his hair as best as he could. It didn’t help… Sneaking a peek at the door William once again contemplated his choices. He could either stop Grell or just leave all together, either way he needed to leave this stupid infatuation behind.

_Or you can let her speak to Undertaker_ , his brain supplied traitorously. His heart missed a few beats, causing William to take another deep breath to calm his nerves.

Yes, he wanted them, both of them and yes, Grell had kissed him but still… What would Grell even say to Undertaker?? What good would that do?...

Trapped in inaction, William patted down his hair nervously. She had kissed him and she had looked comfortable touching Undertaker so maybe… he could let Grell speak to Undertaker and maybe…even…stay for a while…

Grinding his teeth, he gazed directly in his eyes. _What harm could it do?_ , he tried to reason.  Undertaker already hated William as it is and what did he have to lose if Grell talked to him?

This time determined, William tugged his jacket down, straightening the wrinkles the best as he can and left the restroom.

When he reached the bar Ronald was making out with…that chair. _Exceptional…_ Disturbed but not willing to babysit someone, William moved towards their table, only to find it occupied by others. Frowning he took in the pub, his eyes searching for Grell or Undertaker.

The pub was now full of wasted shinigamis, either burned out, eyes glassy and hands fumbling or energized, talking loudly or dancing with no regards to decency. Annoyed, William adjusted his glasses. No sign of Grell or Undertaker… He should have known…

He moved towards the bar. It was becoming clearer that he should have just left. Maybe Grell had only kissed him because she…well..she was drunk!

Sitting on a stool at the bar, William asked for a drink. He might as well get drunk. He wasn’t sure what was worse really, being unwanted by hot people, looking equally hot together, or being played in believing he could have a chance with them…

Taking a big gulp, William choked on his drink. _It doesn’t matter_ , he thought bitterly. He was getting home alone tonight.

“Ahhhh! William!”

_Grell?!_

William’s eyes widened as Grell’s warm body once again snuggled against him. His heart fluttered in his chest.

Oh? She…she didn’t leave?...

Wrapping arms around his neck and pushing her body against his, Grell created a space for herself.

When she breathed against his lips, her eyes shining in excitement and joy, and her gaze tracing his mouth, William’s breath hitched, warmth spreading down his neck.

“Grell?...” he blurted in surprise.

Grell gasped, her eyes widening behind the glasses and her hands getting tighter around his neck.

Realizing what he’d done, William sucked in a sharp breath. Determined to blame the alcohol, he opened his mouth only to find a tongue, caressing inside.

Grell stroked against him, her hands caressing his ears gently and small gasps slipping. William responded eagerly, his hands finding her hips and then cradling her head.

When they parted, Grell sighed against him. Then lifting her eyes she smiled in a terrifying way.

“Ohhh..William” she moaned. “You called me Grell”

William tried to give her a flat look. “It’s your name” he said, his hold on the glass only getting tighter for a second.

Grell tilted her head, her fingers now spraying across his hair, mussing it and causing William’s pants to get even tighter.

“Yes,” she drawled, looking innocent. “But you never call me like that”

William’s brow twitched again. “It’s not professional,” he muttered, sipping his drink.

This time Grell leaned against his body, her hands splaying across his back and her chin resting on his shoulder. “And making out in a restroom with me is?” she asked, her tone mischievous.

As a shiver ran down his spine William frowned but didn’t push Grell away. Gazing at nowhere in particular he decided to ask the scary question. “Did you talk to him?” he murmured.

At once Grell straightened her body, her hands on William’s shoulders and then gave him a gentle smile. It looked weird on her face. “Yes,” she replied, one of her hands caressing down his neck.

William refrained himself from fidgeting. “And?...” he muttered, averting his eyes from Grell’s face.

For a few seconds silence rested between them. So…it wasn’t good then. Maybe Undertaker said he didn’t want to be near him, maybe he said he was emotionless, frigid, boring…

Inhaling William turned to Grell again, only to find her regarding him thoughtfully.

“Well…” she started when she saw William looking. “He said…he wants to loosen you up”

William blinked in confusion. Loosen him up, as in… _No! What?!_ Purposefully ignoring his suddenly racing heart and the tightness at his pants, William swallowed.

“What?...” he forced out, his next breath nearly choking him.

“He wants to-“

“I heard what you said!”

For a second they looked at each other awkwardly.

“So…is it normal for him to…loosen someone up?”

As William suppressed his grimace at his weird question, Grell tilted her head.

“Hmmm…not really, I don’t think so…” she commented, then regarding him behind her eyelashes she smiled. “It must be just you.”

William blushed. As heat spread across his cheeks, he hastily took another sip from his drink. “So he thinks…he has to…” Lost for words, William looked at Grell in desperation.

“He thinks..you need to relax more” Grell supplied helpfully.

William scowled. So that explained the sticks comments.

“I agree, William!” Grell sighed, once again draping herself against his body.

“I’m relaxed,” William argued, his burrow furrowing. Upon seeing the look on Grell’s face, he adjusted his glasses. “I am.” He said again.

Grell caressed his hair. “You need to have some fun, darling”

Fun?...As if he had much free time after the extra shifts, mounting paperwork and unruly co-workers and when he had the time, he would rather keep to himself. Stay at home, relax…

Grell was staring at him, her eyes big and her red lips pushed forward. William couldn’t help but gaze at her mouth.

Grell shifted, now almost climbing on William’s lap and dragged her nails down his neck. “When was the last time you let yourself go, William?” she whispered sweetly, those red _red_ lips so close to William’s.

William swallowed, his gaze fixed on Grell, his legs trembling. His throat was dry as sandpaper. “Uh..” he muttered, his thoughts scattered. “I don’t understand”

Grell sighed against him. “I know” she said, her hand gently travelling across his arm and finally grasping his hand. “But we want to show you”

We? Grell and Undertaker…they wanted…

His next breath hitched at his throat. “You..” he started only to be stopped by Grell.

Once again soft lips caressed his, her tongue, so warm and wet moving boldly inside and her nails now biting into his nape. William moaned involuntarily, his hips thrusting against Grell as his hands desperately grabbed her hips.

Sooner than William liked Grell pushed him away, her lips trailing down William’s jaw and her fingers caressing down his suit. “Will you come, William?” she whispered softly.

If it wasn’t for her nails digging into his thigh, William would be sure that this was not his Grell. She was too patient…gentle… He looked up into her eyes. There! There was it! The fire…

He took a shaky breath. Why was she treading so cautious… Understanding dawned on William. Undertaker…of course! He had asked Grell to..what? Bring William? Grell had said they both wanted him, they both thought William needed to relax… And Undertaker thought William needed…this gentle approach?

William gazed at Grell’s tight hold on his thigh. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or grateful for the gentle treatment…

Grell was now pampering his neck with small kisses, her hold on his thigh getting desperate as her hand trailed upwards. William shuddered in arousal. Maybe it didn’t matter…maybe he was being stupid…maybe he was drunk…so drunk to even contemplating to take up their offer. What was their offer exactly?! Loosen him up? Have some fun?...or something more?…or maybe it really didn’t matter…

Suddenly Grell grabbed his erection. “Sutcliff…” William choked as she continued to stroke him, now slowly, in public! “Enough!”

Grell inclined her head to gaze at him. “William” she pouted, her tone almost hurt. She looked worried like…he was going to leave her.

William sighed. He had no idea why she had to be the one to race his heart and why Undertaker had to be the one to make him jealous and desperate but his course looked definite now.

“I’ll come with you”

And just like that, light dawned on Grell’s face. “Ooohh William!!” she cooed, her hands returning to his neck. “We’ll show you, darling!” Her lips dragged against the shell of his ear, words whispered as huffs of warm breath caused a shiver to run down William’s spine. “and he’ll take such good care of you!”

_Oh! He…Undertaker…he would…_ William bit down on his lip to keep any inappropriate voices in. Trying to stay calm, he extracted himself from Grell’s tight hold and adjusted his glasses nervously. “Well..” he coughed, his heart beating furiously in his chest “Lead the way, Sutcliff”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally has some fun...it is only a little bit awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: things get steamy and at times a bit rough!   
> After all this is the part where the story deserves its rating ;D

The corridor Grell took him was filled with closed doors. Private party rooms, Grell explained with a razor sharp smile. William suppressed his shudder. Now that William agreed to come with her, she seemed more like herself. Sharp, dangerous…beautiful…

His next breath got stuck in William’s throat. She was radiant, all in red and behind one of those doors Undertaker waited. An incredible power, even more dangerous, shining in his own light…

William adjusted his glasses. _What was he doing..?_ _Honestly…This was going to be a drunken mistake, they would never…_ But before he could finish his nervous thoughts Grell stopped him before a door.

Agitated William patted down his suit, trying to smooth down the wrinkles. Almost immediately Grell’s hands grabbed his.

“He doesn’t care about that” she said, leaning against him, her hands now caressing his chest.

William could feel warmth spreading across his face. A shiver ran down his spine.

“He wants you to let it go” Grell whispered, her fingers making a quick work of his tie. As Grell unfastened the black fabric and pulled it off with a swish, William gritted his teeth in desperation. Grell was looking at him with half lidded eyes and her incredibly seductive smile. A second later, without breaking the eye contact, she had reached over and opened the door.

On the other side, sprawled on the couch was Undertaker.

_Keep it together_ , he growled to himself. Swallowing around his dry throat, William took a step in.

“Sir,” he greeted, trying to keep his tone calm.

Hearing his voice, Undertaker tilted his head and giggled. “Oh, Spears!” he grinned, his eyes obscured from the view. “I see my darling girl convinced you after all.”

William frowned out of habit.

Grell had already passed him and now she was sitting next to Undertaker, more like she was half on Undertaker.

Unable to stop himself, William watched their movements. His eyes focused on how Grell brushed her lips across Undertaker’s jaw and how Undertaker slid his hand over her thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles. _So intimate…_

“She was..very convincing..” he muttered at last.

Turning her head towards William, Grell fluttered her eyelashes. “Oh William!” she moaned. “You’ve seen nothing”

William took a deep breath to calm his heart.

Before him, Undertaker was grinning slyly, not helping with William’s predicament. Then he unfurled a finger at him, his long black nail beckoning William forward. “Won’t you like to come a little closer, Spears?” he asked.

Hearing that low seductive tone from Undertaker… William fidgeted as his pants got tighter. _How was he even going to survive this?!_ Shivering he took a step forward, Undertaker’s fingers closing around his wrist and pulling him on the couch. Their thighs brushed as Undertaker let his nails travel down William’s palm.

“Sir?” William said hesitantly.

Undertaker giggled again. “Ah, so proper…” he commented, his other hand continuing to caress Grell’s thigh. “Say William,” he added, now his other hand reaching at William’s throat and undoing the first two buttons of his shirt. “Did Grell tell you about our first time?”

A flush spread across William’s face, as heat enveloped his whole body. Vaguely he was aware of Grell laughing in joy and Undertaker muttering “how pretty”

“No,” he choked out, his breaths getting faster. “She didn’t-” Taking a deep breath he added. “sir”

Undertaker’s laughed loudly, his whole body shaking. When he looked up his grin was wide, almost delirious. _Which he is_ , William added mentally. _A bit…_

“Ahhh William” Grell was moaning again. “It was amazing. He just knows where to touch to make a girl happy!” As Grell hugged Undertaker, her hand grabbing his… _Oh!_

In panic, William averted his eyes. _Maybe he shouldn’t be watching th-_

Right beside him Undertaker groaned heartily. _Or hearing this…_

Despite his chagrin, arousal spiked in William, something churning right underside his stomach, his breaths getting tighter. Tense as a wire, he froze, his eyes stubbornly focused on the door and his hands squeezing his thighs. So when a hand reached for his arm, he was startled.

“William…” Undertaker whispered in his ear, for a fleeting moment his lips tracing the outer shell. “So tense, as always”

William shuddered as Undertaker’s warm breath ghosted against his neck and his fingers splayed across his thigh, grabbing one of William’s hands.

“William…” Grell said this time, her voice breathy.

Slowly he turned his head to look at them. “I’m not sure if I-,” he started, only to be cut off by Grell.

“Our first time was almost instinctual,” she said, her tone fond. “We’ve known about each other without really knowing and when I saw the real him” Grell sighed dramatically. “It had to happen!” As she leaned further against Undertaker, her hands sensually stroking his chest, she gave him a chaste kiss.

_They looked so…_ William swallowed. _Perfect_

Giving another kiss to Undertaker, this time on the cheek, Grell fixed her gaze at William. “But even if it was sudden, he still knew just what I needed”

This time William frowned in confusion.

“And I’m sure he knows what you need too, William”

His breath was once again stuck in his throat and he couldn’t stop the hitch in his next. Undertaker, he wanted to…he planned to… _Oh!_

“I-“ William muttered his gaze darting between Grell and Undertaker.

Undertaker leaned back. “And here I was hoping you would tell him how I made you cookies-”

Confused by the change in subject, William raised his eyebrows.

“-after I made you come on the kitchen table. You were so loud, my dear”

As heat once again spread across his face, William coughed in disbelief. Against Undertaker Grell was whimpering “Can we do that again?! Please?..”

Undertaker giggled, his hands stroking through Grell’s hair. William sneaked a peek at them. “Of course, love” Undertaker muttered against Grell’s lips. “But first, we should show William, don’t you think?”

Grell briefly glanced at William, a mischievous smirk playing on the corners of her lips. “Yes, darling” she murmured, those lips that William kissed hovering over Undertaker’s. As Undertaker tilted his head back, Grell’s lips latched onto his, her eyelashes fluttering in pleasure and a small whimper escaping her as Undertaker caressed her hair. Then in one fluid motion, she moved her body on Undertaker, her thighs spread around his legs and her hands draped around his neck. Without waiting Grell deepened the kiss, small noises filling the space between them and their breaths mingling.

William took a shuddering breath. They were incredible together, so beautiful and radiant, passion overflowing between them and their groans and whimpers causing the heat to rise to William’s cheeks.

Undertaker was now stroking Grell’s thighs, causing her to rock lazily against him.  

Enchanted, William swallowed painfully, his eyes never leaving the pair. As Undertaker grabbed Grell’s neck, pulling her head back to control the kiss, William couldn’t stop his whimper, his voice echoing in Grell’s quiet moan. He desperately watched as Undertaker continued to explore Grell’s body, his hands opening her shirt and caressing her chest. When he brushed against one of her nipples, she thrust forward, giving a high pitched moan and causing William’s breath to stutter. Before he could stop himself William had moved a bit forward, his hand itching to touch. And suddenly he was aware of how hard he was. Blinking William took a deep breath and edged backwards, but he had already been noticed.

With an unnerving grin Undertaker turned towards him, his fingers still playing with one of Grell’s nipples, as she desperately rocked against his hips, her loud pants slightly muffled against Undertaker’s neck.

“William” Undertaker beckoned him with his other hand.

For a second he hesitated, his eyes darting from Grell to Undertaker. They were…they looked perfect together, whole and…was he really needed? Or wanted?

Aware of his hesitation Undertaker stopped teasing Grell and took William’s hand. “We want you to join us, William” he said, his tone the most serious he heard him to be.

Raising her head over Undertaker’s shoulder Grell smiled at him, her face flushed but her eyes directly focused on William.

He exhaled shakily. He needed to stay calm, collected. He needed to…

Before he could compose himself Undertaker was suddenly there, invading his personal space as one of his hands grabbed William by the neck and pulled him forward. Warm breath played at his lips, the heat pooling at his groin and when William looked up, a pair of incredible green eyes pinned him down.

Oh fuck! _Fuck…_

William couldn’t stop the moan slipping between his lips. “Sir…”

Undertaker brushed his lips against his slowly. “Shhh…” he murmured, his fingers once again undoing a few buttons of his shirt, letting the fabric hang half undone.

William shivered under his attention. As those lips gave him a small kiss at the corner of his mouth he closed his eyes. He could feel his body shaking, this thighs trembling in nervous energy. All the while Undertaker continued undoing the small buttons, his long fingers caressing his skin almost teasingly and stroking over his chest, his fingers barely missing his nipples. William whined.

“Shhh..” Undertaker muttered once again, his tongue licking over William’s lips. Feeling that tongue William’s whole body thrummed with heat, his hips thrusting forward involuntarily. He couldn’t take this anymore! William whimpered against Undertaker’s lips. “Please…” he panted, his eyes searching for Undertaker’s. The green gaze left him without a breath. “sir… _please_..”

His hand slowly caressing William’s nape, Undertaker tilted his head, letting Grell see him, see how he begged. Embarrassment and panic filled William. How could he control Grell after this? She would be insufferable…

“William?”

Undertaker’s voice and slight pain from his long nails helped William concentrate. “sir?..” he said as he tried to focus.

Leaning forward Undertaker gave him a small kiss, his tongue once again licking William’s lips. “Let it go, darling.”

Arousal spiked in William as the heat filled his chest. The endearment might have patronized him at any other circumstances but from Undertaker’s lips… William shuddered in pleasure.

“Sir” he moaned, suddenly moving forward and crushing their lips together. Their teeth clacked against each other, their noses bumping and lips bruising. For the next few seconds Undertaker let William kiss him as sloppily as he wanted, then tightening his hold on William’s neck, he changed their angle, his tongue suddenly caressing inside William’s mouth, pulling an aroused groan out of him as Undertaker ravished him.

Helpless in his need to get close, William leaned forward, his thigh smashing against Undertaker’s and his hands grabbing his robe desperately. Someone moved beside him but William had lost all of his attention when Undertaker had caressed over one of his nipples, those hands travelling down his stomach and scratching at the hair just above his groin. William whined and rocked against the hand but Undertaker only deepened the kiss. So when another hand opened his pants, pushing them down to his knees William startled, stopping the kiss to find the culprit. When he looked over his shoulder Grell cooed at him. “Don’t leave me out William” she said fluttering her eyelashes and instantly grabbing William’s dick tightly.

Closing his eyes William panted, his hips thrusting against Grell’s hand involuntarily. “Grell..” he muttered, this time her soft lips brushing against his swollen ones.

Grell gave a pleasant hum before continuing her strokes, as Undertaker once again rubbed his nipples, causing William to whimper. “That’s it William, let it be” he muttered against his ear. “Just let it be, darling”

William thrashed against their hold, his hips now continuously following Grell’s hand, the muscles at his stomach quivering every time Undertaker caressed them. All the while his uncontrolled whines and moans were silenced by their strong kisses. William moaned again, the coil getting tighter and tighter at his groin, his shallow breaths puffing against Undertaker’s lips as heat engulfed him. _He needed…! He needed…_ Panting William forced himself to open his eyes. Grell was sucking down his neck, her eyelashes tickling William’s skin while Undertaker was busy fucking his ear. William whimpered, his eyes slipping closed as the pleasure swarmed in his body. He had never felt this way…this freedom all…this..

“I- uh..I-” he panted, rocking against Grell’s hand desperately. Suddenly another hand was on his cock, squeezing almost punishingly at the base. William whimpered in disagreement, his hips thrusting again. He was so close!

The hand squeezed again, causing William to groan and open his eyes. The kisses at his neck, the lips at his ear…they all had stopped. What?...

When he turned his eyes Undertaker was watching him. Trying to clear his head, William took a deep breath. “sir?” he muttered, his voice hoarse.

Undertaker giggled under his breath. “No worries…no worries…we just need to change the view for a bit.”

William frowned. What did he-

Suddenly Undertaker took hold of his shoulders and pushed him forward. “Down you go” he said, cheerfully. 

William nearly face planted on the couch. “Uh..sir” he started before Grell pulled him over her body while Undertaker took William’s pants off, all the way. William froze.

“Ahhh…William!” Grell giggled. “Don’t be shy, you know you can push me down as much as you like” As she rubbed herself against him, pulling him tighter against her body William couldn’t stop his shudder. Snug against Grell, he could rub his cock against her hip and bring himself off. Moaning he buried his head in her soft locks, his hands strongly grabbing her waist and then thrust against her leg.

Delighted Grell moaned under him. “ Oooohhh William! How naughty!”

However after his second thrust, something sharp cracked against his ass. Startled by the sudden pain William jerked up. “What?” he groaned. Over his shoulder he could see Undertaker and his now slightly red hand.

“Not so fast William” he grinned, his hand caressing down the red mark he left on William’s ass. A shiver ran through William’s spine, his face burning against the scolding he got, as if he was a child!

He was just about to speak his mind when Grell turned him towards her, her fingers trailing down his face and her lips distracting him. As Grell pulled him down for a deep kiss, William moaned but stopped himself from chasing his release. Behind him he heard Undertaker’s approving hum.

Soon he had lost himself in Grell’s kiss, his hands stroking down her thighs and helping her out of her clothes. Grell moaned and whined happily, running her hand through William’s hair, dragging her nails down his back. They moved together, their bodies following each other and wet, desperate kisses filling the air between them.

So when a naked chest draped against William’s back, he tensed up for a second, stopping the kiss to glance over his shoulder. “Miss me, my dear?” the familiar voice whispered to his ear. As Undertaker’s grey hair draped around him, William couldn’t help but press himself backwards. “Sir” he moaned when felt something hard against his back.

Undertaker chuckled at his response, as he slowly dragged his body up, his hands pushing William’s shirt over his shoulders. When cold air caressed his ass, William took a shaky breath. Although he had never done this, theoretically he knew how this worked. As Undertaker’s hand stroked down his buttocks, William leaned forward, kissing Grell’s neck.

In response, Grell caressed his hair once again as her other hand went up to join Undertaker’s. “William” she moaned breathlessly, putting a small kiss at William’s temple “You feel great, darling.”

Against her William shuddered in pleasure. And when Undertaker circled his hole, his nails dragging gently against the rim William couldn’t stop his hips from shaking with nervous energy.

“Please..” he moaned before he could stop himself.

Behind him Undertaker huffed in amusement. “How impatient..” he cooed, his other hand cupping one of his ass cheeks and brushing against Grell’s fingers. “Don’t you think so, my dear?” he said to Grell.

Beneath William, Grell rubbed against him. “Let him” she panted, her hand slipping between their bodies to grab William’s length, ripping a desperate moan out of William. “Yes..yes..” he babbled.

Undertaker’s fingers returned the next second, now slick with something, long, warm and…very sharp!

Alarmed William straightened his shoulders. “Sir! Your nails!” Then a hand pushed him down. “Shhh…” Undertaker silenced him. “Don’t you trust me, William?”

Still tense William let himself back into Grell’s warm embrace. “I…yes..” he muttered silently.

Grell stroked the hairs out of his face, giving him a small kiss, as Undertaker’s index finger breached him.

William took a shaky breath, his hole quivering around Undertaker’s finger. When he moved it in, pushing then pulling out, it was tight. William shut his eyes as another shiver passed through him. Above him Undertaker leaned a bit forward and simply said “Grell”

Confused William opened his eyes, only to close them as Grell ripped a moan out of him. As she stroked his cock, all the while sucking down his neck, William panted. He could still feel Undertaker’s long finger stroking inside but it all felt almost distant. Unable to control himself William grabbed Grell’s hair and pulled her into a kiss.

Right then Undertaker returned with the second finger. Panting William moved his hips away, only to find the fingers even deeper. Groaning he stopped the kiss, his body shaking and his hole twitching around those fingers. As Undertaker began to scissor them, thrusting quickly in and out to relax the muscle, William couldn’t stop his groan, especially when Grell took both of their erections in her hand and began stroking. William thrashed and thrust against her hold and when at the next thrust Undertaker unceremoniously pushed his third finger in, William moaned loudly against Grell’s lips.

“ _Ohhh!!_ William!” Grell moaned with him.

Panting William tried to stop the shaking in his thighs but it was in vain. Arousal spiked in him when Grell’s hand also grabbed his ass, her nails digging in and stretching him around Undertaker’s fingers. “William” she moaned beside his ear. “Look at you..”

William groaned, his hips now moving on their own accord and when Undertaker curved his fingers and stroked against something, hot pleasure spread across his body, forcing a loud whine to push its way from his lips. “Fuck..” he muttered, his eyes unfocused. “That..that..”

Without waiting for him Undertaker stroked against that spot again and again. William moaned loudly as his body shook around Undertaker’s fingers. The fourth consecutive time Undertaker stroked against that spot, William was nearly sure he passed out. When he came to his senses again, his hole was even tighter. He felt so full…

Then Undertaker leaned across his back, his breath ghosting over William’s ear. “He is ready, my dear” he said to Grell.

William shuddered as Undertaker moved his fingers inside him. Now deliberately avoiding that spot. “Please..” William muttered absentmindedly as Undertaker continued to thrust his fingers inside him. It felt so tight, so _full_ …

Beneath him he was vaguely aware of Grell moaning. She was moving, touching…

Forcing himself to focus William looked at Grell. She had her fingers down her..oh.. _oh!_ William watched mesmerized as Grell thrust her fingers inside herself, panting and moaning. Flushed but curious William let go of her waist to follow her fingers down.

Panting Grell opened her beautiful eyes, her glasses now a little foggy.

William glanced back between their legs as Grell continued to open her hole. With trembling fingers he touched the hand that she was moving inside herself.

“William!” Grell pleaded, her lean hips shaking as William continued to stare.

When Undertaker gave a strong thrust, his fingers stretching him further, William whimpered.  “Why don’t you help her, William?” he suggested, scissoring the four fingers slowly.

William panted but reached between them to rub against Grell’s hole. As she opened a place for him, he pushed forward, his finger sliding inside easily. Inside it was so warm, wet and slick. William groaned in arousal. “Grell” he moaned, pushing his finger deeper and then adding a second one.

Grell thrust against his fingers, her face flushed beautifully and her eyes glassy in pleasure. “Enough William, it’s enough!”

Dragging out his fingers slowly William refrained from pushing them back in. She had been so soft and warm. He wanted, he needed to be in…he… and he didn’t need to wait for long.

Suddenly Grell’s hand was on his erection, slicking him up and pulling him forward. She lifted her hips tangling her legs around William’s waist and pulling him inside. As the hot tightness squeezed around him, William moaned in abandon. Grell! He was inside of her! He was… As his groans got lost in Grell’s high pitched whine, William grabbed her tightly. In his pleasure he didn’t notice when fingers left his hole.

Grell was pulling him further in, moaning and whining all along. “William!” she pleaded. “Move darling, move!” Restless, William thrust inside, the heat spreading across all of his nerves. Suddenly two strong hands stopped his thrust, causing him to whine at the back of his throat.

“Wait, William” Undertaker said beside him, his hands once again caressing down his ass and sides. “I want your full attention on this, darling”

Beneath William Grell gazed up with unfocused eyes, a smile spread across her face, her long legs squeezing around William.

William looked back over his shoulder, only to be pushed forward by Undertaker. “Down.” He said simply, emitting a shudder from William. “Spread your legs wider William” he added, his hands cupping William’s sack for just a second.

William moaned quietly and complied.

Grell was now caressing his body, her flushed face and the heat of her hole around him distracting William. Though nothing could have distracted him from the feeling of Undertaker’s cock filling him.

As Undertaker pushed inside, his dick stretching and filling him up, William could feel his eyes opening widely. This was…Undertaker… he was inside… William whined loudly.

When Undertaker pushed in with a few successive moves, sheathing himself completely inside, William groaned, burying his face in Grell’s soft hair and trying to stop the constant tremor in his thighs. He felt so full, stretched and at the edge. Grell squeezed around him sweetly, taking another whimper from him.

“William?”

He blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes and his attention.

Undertaker was pushing William’s sweaty hair back. “Alright there, love?” he murmured against the shell of his ear. His cock had moved deeper against him as he leaned forward.

William shuddered in pleasure. He felt like he was stretched at his limit, like he was going to come undone any minute. He would break, yet… Not trusting his voice William nodded.

Undertaker gave his neck a small kiss, his long nails dragging against his scalp. “Let me take care of you” he murmured, his tone so in control. “Just let it go”

William whimpered at his words but didn’t disagree. At this point he didn’t feel like himself anyway. He felt stripped from his clothes, his control, and all of the rules. Shivering he kissed Grell’s neck and when Undertaker pulled out nearly all the way, only to thrust at full force, he muffled his whimper at her neck again.

Grell had no such qualms. She whined loudly when Undertaker’s thrust pushed William inside her. At the next thrust William bit his lip to keep it in. By the third one Undertaker’s hand had grasped him on the neck, pushing him up but continuing to squeeze around his nape. “Let us hear you William” he ordered.

William shuddered as pleasure spread across his body. “Sir!” he moaned, his eyes barely focusing. The next thrust caught William unprepared, an unrestricted moan slipping from his lips and mingling with Grell’s scream.

Pushing William’s chest down, Undertaker changed the angle, causing hot pleasure to spread down William’s spine. Before he could stop himself William thrust inside Grell, moaning as she dug her nails at his back and whined desperately. Undertaker moved again, brushing against the same spot, causing William to thrash between them and push himself further inside Grell.

Beneath him Grell was getting desperate, her long nails scratching William’s back and her sharp teeth biting into his shoulder. William groaned against the pain of her nails and teeth when Undertaker gave another brutal thrust, forcefully pushing William inside her. His hips were shaking, his head clouded by the sharp pleasure. Grell continuously squeezed around him as Undertaker assaulted that spot, pulling desperate moans with each thrust.

William closed his eyes and leaned against Grell, his hips moving involuntarily with each of Undertaker’s thrusts. As he leaned forward Undertaker took hold of his hips, pinning him down and thrusting as he pleased. He couldn’t move, couldn’t get away. Undertaker held him down and just _took_.

At a particularly brutal thrust Grell held onto him and William couldn’t keep it inside anymore. He whined loudly beside Grell, his whole body shivering and contracting around Undertaker. As Grell continued to squeeze him William gave another erratic thrust.

“Come ‘on William, let us hear, let it go, darling” Undertaker said, his hands bruising William’s hips as he gave a sharp thrust. Pleasure mixed with pain spiked in his body, blinding him as a muffled scream pushed itself from his lips. Undertaker did it again, found the same angle that drove William mad and thrust again, again and _again_ …

As the white hot pain washed over him, William screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains nsfw content.

A warm hand was caressing his hair, long fingers pushing the wet strands of his face. William opened his eyes slowly, disoriented and the world consisting only of blurry images. He was lying on his side, his head turned towards the door and a warm body snug at his back. At some point someone must have taken off his glasses. Taking a deep breath, William looked down at his body, tracing the red nails as they caressed his stomach lazily. So, Grell… Squinting William looked closely, soon noticing the red bruises decorating her wrists. What were _those_?

“Mmmm…awake now?” Grell hummed against his neck, her warm breath teasing the sensitive love bites and distracting William.

William leaned back, letting his head fall on her shoulder. Grell’s beautiful eyes immediately focused on him. This close he could see her clearly. She looked amazing, her red hair tousled gracefully, her red lips swollen and those eyes so bright. William had to take another breath to calm his racing heart. “Sutcliff..” he murmured as Grell pouted at her surname. “How long was I out?”

“A while..” she said cryptically then promptly snuggled against his back, now her erection dragging against William’s ass.

William tensed up for a second, his eyes widening and his next breath hitching. Grell must have noticed because she let one of her hands trail down his body and grabbed William’s half hard dick. Then dragging her nose against his neck, she licked at his nape. William shivered when Grell started to jerk him off slowly.

“Sutcliff-“ he started.

Biting down on one of her rather violent love marks Grell silenced him. “Enough with the properness William!” she whined, her hand getting tighter around him. “I had you inside me..” Sucking another mark, Grell licked a line up towards his ear. “All the way” she whispered her tone causing another shiver to run down William’s spine.

He remembered, of course he did! Her tight heat, contracting around his length, her loud whimpers, sharp nails and trembling thighs… William moaned silently. “Grell..” he murmured absentmindedly, his eyes closing as Grell continued to touch him.

Hearing her name, Grell smiled against William’s neck then pushing his legs apart, she bit down on his ear lobe. “And _now_ ” she said sweetly. “I’m going to fuck you, William”

_What?!_ William opened his eyes in disbelief. Yet, the head of her cock was right at his entrance. He took a shaky breath to speak. It was too soon, wasn’t it?! He had been fucked just a few-

Then Grell thrust in him in a single smooth move, causing his breath to wheeze and turn into a groan. Pain rocketed up his spine. Tense, William gritted his teeth and tried to relax around her.

She was thankfully still, her hands relentlessly stroking his body and her mouth leaving more love bites along his neck.

“Sutcliff..” he groaned, his voice tight with discomfort.

As a response, Grell plastered herself against him, causing her cock to shift inside.

William couldn’t stop his whimper. _Fuck_ , he was still sensitive.

“Where’s Undertaker?” he pushed out, taking deep breaths and forcing himself to relax.

Grell gave him an especially pleasurable jerk.

As heat washed over him William breathed a bit easier.

“Getting stuff” Grell supplied unhelpfully.

William frowned but it was hard to concentrate when Grell was twisting her hand around his dick.

“William!” she whimpered right next to his ear, her hips pushing forward a little. “Can I? Please, can I move?”

William could feel her thighs trembling with the effort to stand still. He sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on Grell’s hand. The pain had dulled at some point and… Grell sounded so desperate.

“Yes,” he murmured, touching Grell’s hand. “Just slo-“

Grell’s forceful thrust pushed him forward as sharp pleasure pooled at his groin. _Shit!_ Another thrust pushed him even further to the edge of the couch, only to be taken back by Grell’s impossibly strong grip. She held him against her and continued to fuck him relentlessly. Her mouth was right beside William’s ear, small moans slipping as her pace got faster.

William shuddered against the almost punishing rhythm. He was aware that he was panting. As pleasure started to build at his groin, a dull ache thrumming in him whenever Grell left him empty and his thighs straining under Grell’s strong hold, he leaned back to kiss her.

The response was instantaneous. Grell moaned a loud “William!” then latched onto his lips, her tongue pushing inside forcefully, and just _taking_. It was messy, they panted against each other, their breaths mingling and whimpers getting swallowed in the brutal kiss. Lost in passion, Grell bit down on William’s lower lip then held onto his hip to give a particularly harsh thrust.

At the sudden intrusion William yelled, his breath choking at his throat and his hole tensing around her length. Unfazed Grell continued to thrust, her pace faltering at the next push as she moaned. “William! Ah! William! So good, darling! So good!”

William could feel his hole twitching around Grell as she fucked into him without control. She dug her nails into William’s hip, causing him to hiss at the pain. Then she inclined him a bit forward, changing the angle and pushing further in. William shuddered at the sensation. At her next thrust they both moaned as Grell brushed against that spot inside William and he constricted around her.

“William!” she moaned. “I’m close!”

William could only gasp at her bruising pace but when she let go of his hip to grab his dick, he yelled in abandonment. Her grip got tighter, her hand moving almost perfectly in synch with her thrusts and her nails dragging under his erection. William moaned and thrashed, his voice cracking as the familiar white hot pain increased with Grell’s every thrust.

He was so close! Nearly… nearly there…

Grell thrust in him forcefully, pushing the breath out of William’s lungs. The pleasure spiked in him forcing him towards his release, his groin tightening, his hole twitching around Grell. Suddenly the door to the room opened but there was no way he could stop himself now. “Grell!” he screamed, thrusting against her hand and coming without restraint.

As the afterglow seeped into his muscles William sagged against Grell’s hold. She continued to thrust inside him, now her every thrust pulling a small whine from William as she rubbed against his sensitive skin, unforgiving and so _good_ …

William panted against the couch, his eyes unfocused and his body still getting down from the high. As a cool draft slid against his skin William raised his head.

_The door!_

Looking up he was pinned down by Undertaker’s green eyes. “Well..well..” Undertaker muttered, clearly delighted. Behind him Grell’s rhythm faltered, her thrusts getting desperate as she babbled in pleasure. At her next forceful thrusts William gasped, as she brushed against that spot again.

“William!” she screamed, nailing it again. Then she was coming.

Warmness seeped into William, her release spreading in him, filling him up just as Undertaker’s filled him a few hours ago. Shuddering William tried to swallow his moan.

Behind him Grell was still coming, her nails digging into William’s skin. William turned his head away, stifling his pants against his shoulder.

Suddenly a warm hand grabbed his chin, sharp nails catching under, and raised his head. When he looked up, Undertaker was studying him. “No need to hide, William” he said in a low tone.

Grell chose that moment to bite down on one of her old love marks. William whimpered but didn’t turn his head away.

Above him Undertaker smiled. “Good boy”

_Ah!_ At the praise William’s next breath hitched, a tremor passing through his body.

Without ceremony, Undertaker let him go, moving beside them and sitting down to caress Grell’s hair. William’s eyes followed his blurry figure.

“You’ve been busy, my dear” he addressed Grell, his tone teasing.

Grell answered him with a moan. When last of her release was inside William, she rubbed her head against Undertaker’s hand. “I couldn’t help myself” she smirked, content and victorious.

William tried to control his breathing. “You could have tried harder, Sutcliff” he snapped without much heat but he didn’t need to turn to see Grell’s pout.

“But _William_! I had to!”

William rolled his eyes and turned his body towards Grell. Instantly pain shot down his spine, causing him to gasp.

Undertaker clicked his tongue in disapproval but helped him turn anyway.  Then reaching inside his robe, he took out… _tea bags_?...

William frowned but regardless focused on Grell to give her a piece of his mind. Only to stop again…

Grell looked…well..she looked well-fucked but… William’s frown deepened as he realized the red bruising around her neck, the same as the marks he had noticed earlier around her wrists. Her lip was swollen but William had thought it was because of all the kissing…but now…As he looked down on her chest, he recognized bite marks and… _welts_?...

What was going on..?

Following William’s gaze Grell moved forward, her body hugging William’s and her lips kissing beneath his ear. “Like what you see, William?” she asked, her tone making William shiver. Looking up he linked his eyes with Undertaker, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He found him laughing at himself..or maybe laughing at the tea bags?

“What..?” he murmured.

Grell smiled against his neck. “When you were asleep we had a bit of fun”

William could feel his brows rising. _Fun?!_ That looked painful as hell…

Suddenly Undertaker slapped Grell’s butt, causing her to give a high pitched moan, her body trembling in William’s embrace.

“We should have tea, my dear” Undertaker said, now groping Grell’s ass. She squirmed but William wasn’t sure if it was in pleasure or pain. Grell moaned heartily. Ok, maybe…pleasure… But _tea_?

“First though,” Undertaker muttered, his hand once again reaching inside his robe. “Let’s take care of you, hmm?” When Undertaker took out a small vial William relaxed against Grell. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but after seeing their fun…well…

Undertaker opened the can to coat his fingers in an ointment, then reaching over he carefully smeared it across Grell’s ass.

Once again Grell clanged to William, moaning and shivering but at least this time William was sure that it was pleasurable. When she gave an extremely high pitched moan William let his hands in her hair, caressing through the soft strands. Over her shoulder he could see Undertaker’s fingers disappearing inside her hole.

William swallowed as heat spread across his chest.

Humming Undertaker continued to stroke inside. Now Grell was thrusting slowly against William, her breaths coming in pants.

“Shh..now slow down,” Undertaker murmured, his hand holding down Grell’s hip and his fingers leaving her entrance. Scoping up more of the cream Undertaker carefully spread it across Grell’s neck then her chest and lastly prying her hands from William’s body, he circled her wrists, slowly massaging around the bruises.

William watched the routine mesmerized. He wasn’t sure if this was what they did regularly, although it sure looked like it, but it looked intimate. Taking a shaky breath, he watched Undertaker’s hands when he again reached for the can. When he turned his head this time, Undertaker was looking directly at William.

“Your turn, darling” he said.

William flushed. He was…Undertaker was going to..

Not letting William’s train of thought to be completed, Undertaker shifted his body, his fingers reaching and spreading the salve across William’s neck. As he brushed against Grell’s vicious love bites William couldn’t help but shiver, a moan escaping. Soon those hands, cool with the ointment trailed down between his legs. William’s muscles trembled, his stomach tensing and when Undertaker’s fingers caressed around his hole for a brief moment then curled inside, his movements so gentle, so careful, William couldn’t stop his gasp. It felt… _too much_.

Panting helplessly William buried his face against Grell’s neck. This was weird… A few hours ago, filled with lust and alcohol letting Undertaker, the legend, touch him and having Grell, beautiful, fierce Grell to kiss him so passionately, those all had seemed necessary, like if he could never taste their skins he would live miserable and alone.

Now…as Undertaker stroked him inside, his nails sometimes dragging across his skin and Grell pampered his temples in kisses William became aware of how naked he was. He had let both of them fuck him, moaning, and thrashing, without control… Shivering he grimaced. He had even passed out…improper, a mess and entirely unprofessional…

Undertaker curved his fingers just so and expertly brushed against William’s spot. “ _Ah!_ ” William yelled as Undertaker once more caressed the sensitive skin. William involuntarily constricted around his fingers.

“There!” Undertaker concluded, extracting his fingers and cleaning them with a handkerchief. With disbelief William recognized it as one of his own. Leaning forward Undertaker put three cocktail glasses on a small table beside the couch, carelessly tossing tea bags in them.

William tried to slow down his breaths. As pleasure slowly seeped away, he focused on the glasses. What was up with the tea bags?

“Are we having tea?” he muttered, his voice hoarse and his thought jumbled.  

Grell smiled happily at him as Undertaker mumbled his agreement.

William only sighed. So sex didn’t grant him magical insight to Undertaker’s mind. Honestly, what had he been expecting?... Suddenly cold realization dawned on him. _What had he been expecting?!_ He had only wanted to be with them, these two incredible people who for some reason he found irresistible but…they and William, they didn’t get along!... The relationship he had with Grell, well…she liked it when he was rough but she almost never filled out her reports, always over the top, always messy…She was nothing like William, no part of them in synch. Then there was Undertaker who William admired but he seemed…frankly he was a bit crazy. William couldn’t follow his reasoning if it was bite him in the ass. He was a free spirited shinigami, much like Grell but so much different from William…

A frown tugged down William’s lips. Grell had said they wanted him…And the moment William entered this room, they had showed him how much they felt for him..but maybe..it was only this. It didn’t make sense for them to want him as a partner, they wouldn’t fit… Maybe it had been just sex…

William turned his eyes downwards, his stomach falling and his lips turning into a thin line. _I should leave_ , he thought to himself. Vaguely he was aware of Grell chatting with Undertaker who was now pouring hot water in the cocktail glasses. William wasn’t sure how he got the hot water but it didn’t matter. Pushing himself up, he winced at the dull pain spiking in his ass.

“William?” Grell inquired, her tone soft and a bit confused.

William surveyed the room, his eyes looking for his clothes. There were clothes alright, a messy blur of fabrics discarded beside the couch. “I should be going,” he muttered absentmindedly. He needed to find his glasses.

Suddenly a hand pushed him down, drawing a gasp out of him. William turned his head, only to find Undertaker’s green eyes regarding him seriously. William blinked.

“Work is done, William!” Grell whined, beside him. “Just stay, won’t you?”

William frowned in confusion. Work? Yes, he had to go back to office in the afternoon to give over the expense reports but not right now… “No,” he said, his hand reaching to adjust his glasses but finding nothing there. “It’s not work..I thought…” He trailed off as a lump got stuck in his throat. “I thought,” he pushed out. “that’s what you wanted.”

Now Grell looked at him in confusion. “What are you talking about, William?” she said, reaching over to push a strand of William’s hair back. Beside them Undertaker gave a crazed laugh.

“You didn’t mean..” William started only to be cut off by Undertaker’s loud chuckles.

“How proper!” he laughed. Then grabbing William’s neck, he pulled him forward for a kiss, his tongue pushing inside and making William shudder against him. “Next time,” Undertaker continued between giggles. “We should treat you to something before taking you apart”

Panting William startled when Undertaker landed a solid smack against his ass. “Uh..sir?” he mumbled.

Now Grell was smiling too. “A date?!” she exclaimed, tangling her arms around William. “Ahhh,” she moaned, rubbing her cheek across William’s chest. “and then we can play!”

William looked up in disbelief, only to be pinned under Undertaker’s gaze. “You..” William choked, understanding finally dawning on him.

Satisfied, Undertaker let his fringe obscure his eyes. “Tea time!” he announced, taking out the bags and pushing the glasses towards them.

So they wanted him! And it was not just for one night or for sex. They were even talking about dates… William could feel a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

As he inclined back on the couch, Grell let him go and reached over to take her glass, all lean limbs and beautiful skin. William watched her, his eyes trailing down her hips and her ass…

The pure white skin… decorated in red angry welts, a shining pink hue spreading even down her thighs…

William froze, his eyes fixed on Grell’s butt. That was… What did they _actually_ do when he was out?! For a split second panic rose in him. Those marks, they looked incredibly painful, why would they even…?

Grell leaned forward in order to reach the sugar which Undertaker had suspiciously produced from his robe and William got a look at her puffy hole, red, swollen and surrounded with nail marks. William’s next breath hitched, his blood burning inside as heat washed over him. And suddenly Undertaker was beside him.

William didn’t jump but it was a close thing. As Grell continued to add sugar Undertaker leaned into William’s space, his robe dragging against William’s naked skin and his hand settling on his thigh. Scratching his black nails up William’s leg he whispered. “Like what you see, William?”

He swallowed nervously. But before he could answer Undertaker continued, his lips brushing against William’s ear. “Next time,” he whispered, wet and promising “We can try that out with you..”

Fear and arousal clouded his mind. He imagined himself, tied down, helpless as Undertaker fucked him viciously; all the while Grell had him in her tight grip, her nails hurting, and her teeth leaving her mark. Maybe Undertaker would push him down like he did before, holding him down, taking him, just taking all of his control… He would be at their mercy and then Undertaker would spank his-

William shuddered when Undertaker’s hand brushed over his awakening erection. Undertaker chuckled against his ear. “Oh William,” he grinned. “I’ll make you scream”

Grell chose that moment to turn towards them, her skin in bruises, her red hair framing her lean body and those razor sharp teeth smiling at William.

He exhaled shakily. They wanted him and looking at them now, William was definitely sure it wasn’t just for dates and weird tea parties. A shudder spread across his body causing his next breath to hitch. Beside him Undertaker giggled in joy, his fingers continuing to caress his thigh and Grell’s smile got even sharper.

They were dangerous…these beautiful, and wild shinigamis, an incredible power thrummed in them, calling for William. And _they_ wanted _him_. Well… he could only say yes.

As heat once again spread across his body, keeping his eyes on Grell, William inclined his head towards Undertaker.

“Yes, sir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! :D Thank you for reading and as always comments are appreciated :)


End file.
